Drift and Heart
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Los Kaiju le quitaron todo lo que quería: su madre, su novia y ahora su hermana. Incapaz de volver a compartir un Drift con su copiloto, le asignaron a otra, aunque ahora la relación se verá influenciada más que por el Drift. Por el corazón.


**Título:**_ Drift and Heart._

**Pairing:**_ Milarion._

**Characters:**_ Clarion, Milori._

**Genre:**_ Romance/General._

**Rated:**_ K+ ó T._

**Palabras:**_ 640._

**Páginas:**_ 4._

**Summary:**_ Los Kaiju le quitaron todo lo que quería: su madre, su novia y ahora su hermana. Incapaz de volver a compartir un Drift con su copiloto, le asignaron a otra, aunque ahora la relación se verá influenciada más que por el Drift. Por el corazón._

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, Pacific Rim**__ y personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ AU ó UA (Alternative Universe ó Universo Alternativo). PacificRim!Tinkerbell._

**N/A:**_ Amé Pacific Rim al verla, y luego mi mentecita que no puede descansar sin un Milarion pensó esto. El Drift es, bueno, el Drift, y estará en cursiva dado que será "Flashback" (Por así decirle) que uno comparta con el otro. El __**Jaeger**__ que saldrá en la historia está puesto como imagen de portada (Hecho con jaeger designer)._

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo leer, y perdonen si estoy apurada pero me tengo que ir a una boda._

* * *

_**Drift and Heart**_

_._

_Capítulo único_

_._

La alarma sonó y no evité despertarme a apagarlo de inmediato, nuestro último día juntos en un jaeger resultó peor de lo que esperaba, y sin embargo, me sentía feliz. La vi al otro extremo de la habitación, aún dormía en su cama, no pude evitar sonreír ante la escena que tenía frente a mí. Pero como el mundo siempre ha sido – me refiero a dulce y cruel a la vez – la realidad de lo que significaba el día de hoy me invadió de golpe como un balde de agua fría volcándose sobre mí.

Suspiré.

Nuestro Jaeger, **Winter Beast**, está destrozado, la sangre de kaiju que le entró por la cabina no solo logró corroerle, sino alcanzarnos un poco a nosotros, aún recuerdo el ardor, y aún ahora lograba doblegarme hasta hacerme gemir con dolor. Aunque no era la sensación completamente. No. Era el hecho de cambiar de compañero, de copiloto. No era capaz de cambiar a mi hermana, pero claro, órdenes eran órdenes, reglas son las reglas, y aunque las vaya a cumplir, no quiere decir que las acepte. Simplemente, controlar a, **Winter Beast** no va a ser lo mismo.

El actual mariscal, mi padre Krest, lo dijo hace una semana luego de que regresáramos de acabar con ese kaiju que nos logró separar a mi hermana y a mí: ella ya no podría controlar al jaeger conmigo, simplemente no estaba en las condiciones de continuar siendo mi copiloto, al menos no físicamente. Perdió las piernas. El estómago se me contrajo al ver la silla de ruedas a un lado de su cama.

No estoy listo para un cambio.

Los kaijus ya me arrebataron lo que más quería…

Vi cómo uno se comía a nuestra madre.

Otro atacaba la universidad a la que asistía mi novia.

Y ahora mi copiloto… Mi hermana…

-No estoy listo para otro cambio-Susurré. Ella me escuchó, al parecer, dado que noté cómo abría los ojos lentamente, viéndome fijamente a mí, estaba preocupada. Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza-Tranquila, no es nada –

Fue entonces cuando llegué a nuestro jaeger, lo reconstruyeron rápido, y al entrar a la cabina la vi, mi nueva copiloto, aquella que fue la ideal, no solo porque la conocía, sino porque estuvimos cien por ciento sincronizados. Me sonrió al verme, le devolví el gesto. Me situé en mi respectivo lugar y sentí náuseas de inmediato, a pesar de todo, no me afectó tanto una nueva copiloto, pero aún no me sentía listo para cambiar.

Snowflake siempre sería mi compañera, mi copiloto.

Sentí una mano aferrando la mía, dirigí la vista hacia dicho lugar y seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con los ojos azules de Clarion fijándose en los míos. Sonreí-No es nada –

No estaba listo para los cambios… Pero quizá deba empezar a aceptarlos…El Drift inició…

_Snowflake y yo regresábamos a casa luego de la escuela. Ree se encontraba en el parque con su madre. El recuerdo de Lyra siendo comida por un kaiju. Clarion llorando luego de la muerte de su padre. Krest abandonándonos a mi hermana y a mí a nuestra suerte. Mi nueva copiloto viendo a un chico desde lejos, era yo compartiendo un beso con mi novia, Clarion lloraba. Snowlfake y yo en nuestra primera victoria. Ree entrando al programa jaeger con su amiga Mary. El último kaiju al que me enfrenté lanzando ácido, este corroyendo la cabina, salpicando a mi brazo y a las piernas de mi hermana, yo grité de dolor, pero ante la vista de Snowflake indefensa. Clarion lloraba nuevamente, su compañera Mary estaba en coma._

_/-Te amo…-/_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el drift pasó, ya estábamos enlazados, pero eso no era lo que me sorprendió.

No pude evitar sonreír asintiendo, ahora controlar a **Winter Beast** cambió, no solo dependía del drift…

… **Sino además del corazón.**

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Dejen reviews comentarios please._


End file.
